


Highs And Froze Of Ice Skating

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Jack, adore-er of winter as a season and all activities associated with it, takes Sebek ice skating. Joyous for him not quite for Sebek who’s akin to a baby deer on-top a frozen river.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Sebek Zigvolt
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Highs And Froze Of Ice Skating

"When you told me you were bad at ice skating I didn't think you'd be _this_ bad." 

"And what exactly do you mean by that?!"

"Sebek, you've fallen 10 times already."

"And I'm sure many others have done the same and even more so!"

"Yeah but they usually do it on the _ice_." 

Sebek's knees are wobbling as he tries to take another step forward but the toe pick on the blade of his ice-skates gets caught in the red carpeted flooring and Sebek is once again thrown to the ground. 

"Make that 11."

Sebek huffs before Jack shuffles over and extends his hand out, seems the amusement of seeing Sebek trip on his own two feet has gotten old. The wide wolfish grin on his face says otherwise but Sebek likes to believe Jack has finally taken pity on him. 

In all honesty he had only himself to blame considering he was _extremely_ adamant on denying any of Jack's help but he supposes they'll be stuck here for the rest of the day if he continues being stubborn like this…

With a heavy sigh he takes his outstretched hand. His palms are frigid in comparison to Jack's own gloved one, trembling as Jack pulls him up. Sebek had forgotten to bring his own gloves and now he's reaping the consequences, his shivering state only makes him more miserable. He can't say he's exactly _fond_ of the cold… in fact he detests the very thing. Frigid temperatures make him sluggish, his sharp reactions become fumbles, awkward and gawky as he tries to move. Perhaps that's what's contributing to his ineptitude? 

As nice a thought it was he's sure if Jack put him in rollerskates a repeat of this same episode would return, he's not the most graceful in these man-made contraptions built for entertainment...

But overall freezing and having bruises scattered all over his knees without even getting to the ice rink itself… it's safe to say this ice skating experience hasn't been pleasant. _At all._

He shivers when a particularly hard throbbing sensation envelops his left knee. Dread fills his person at the idea that'll he have to limp around the dorms so pathetically and because of a bruise no less! He hasn't even gotten this injured from several sparring sessions with Silver. All in the same day mind you! Oh, what would the young master say if he knew about th-

"Here. Your hands are cold," a warm knitted glove in hand, he offers it to Sebek, politely extending it out for his taking.

He owlishly blinks at the garment. It looks cozy and his fingers itch for any sort of warmth he can get however his desires are meaningless if Jack is giving him his _own_ source of warmth. 

"But won't your _own_ hands be cold?"

"Mmm but I'm used to it, you aren't."

Sebek narrows his eyes, Jack can be just as headstrong as him at times, for the sake of _both_ of their dwindling shared time he only takes _one_ of the offered gloves, the other he stubbornly puts back into Jack's right hand. Jack, terribly confused at how adamant he seems, his protests quickly die on his lips when Sebek's ungloved hand manages to slip into his own, fingers interlacing tightly.

"Now it's even. We'll both be warm." 

"Ah. I see." Jack clears his throat, avoiding Sebek's gaze, and he tugs him along forward as he stiffly waddles, the blades of his ice-skates digging into the carpet, "Come on." 

Sebek hums from behind him, from here he can see the way Jack's tail stirs to life and wags, producing a light current. While his shivers worsens from the added cold air hitting his face, he dare not complain, it was a treat enough itself to see the adorable appendage in clear view and that easily makes him momentarily forget how miserable he felt.

His smile immediately gets wiped off his face when he feels the ground before him become slippery and his hand squeezes Jack's in a vice grip as they step further onto the rink.

His knees are shaking as he tries to get accustomed to the change but he finds himself putting his weight more and more onto Jack. He takes a step but still unaccustomed to the toe pick at the front of his skate the momentum forces him forward and history repeats itself as he prepares to take a nasty tumble except-

"Woah, easy there," and what surely would've been a fall is avoided by Jack's quick work, arms around his waist pulling him up and flush to his body. 

Sebek lets out a relieved sigh, his hands naturally coming up around Jack's shoulders to service as an extra measure to keep himself grounded as well as a sense of comfort. His face nuzzles into Jack's puffer coat and his pine scent engulfs his nose. It's calming, his heart slowly starts to return to its relaxed state, and all the adrenaline slowly wears off.

"Thank you," it comes out muffled as Sebek buries his face into the shoulder in front of him but Jack hears him fine, his ears easily picking up the noise.

"Had enough of ice skating?" 

Jack feels Sebek shaking his head against him. Still so resolute despite his obvious limp, the 7th attempt left him so battered he stayed on the ground a lot longer with a pained hitch of breath. Anyone else would've brushed it off but Jack, so brutally aware of how Sebek tends to ignore bringing up any sort of bodily discomfort, he caught on swiftly. He'd hope the other would bring up the injury eventually but...

He sighs good-naturedly, "Knee?" 

Sebek freezes in his arms.

"It--" he thinks better than to lie to Jack, "it hurts."

"A lot?"

Sebek nods.

"You still want to ice-skate?" 

Another nod. 

"Just hold onto me the whole time. And tell me if your knee gets worse," Jack retracts his arms from their place on Sebek's waist "...please," he adds softly.

"Okay," Sebek whispers back, his voice shaking as he clings onto Jack's arm who begins to lead them around the rink. 

Having a support while skating about… Sebek could get used to it, it was a nice change of pace than continuously getting bruises scattered all over his legs. Jack, who enjoyed himself as well, seemed to like the idea a lot more than he let on if his tail had any say in the matter... wagging behind him rhythmically the entire time.


End file.
